


Corroborater

by CreativeDrinks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hurt, Torture, traumatized nine year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDrinks/pseuds/CreativeDrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon wasn't expecting to be captured, honestly. So much for being a hero, now he's stuck with the job of dancing for eternity.</p><p>When Bill brings in his favorite prisoner for "fun", he has a talk with a man he thought he never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corroborater

Gideon could see the entire throne of Frozen Human Agony from where his cage sat. It wasn't a delightful scene for one, all the people in their petrified states practically made his skin crawl. It wasn't actually like he had a chance of glancing who was who, being forced to dance and all. But from what he had noticed, his father had never made the throne, which was a relief to Gideon's dismay, he wasn't sure about his mother though. He just hoped wherever they were, they were safe, away from all the nightmares and tortures that lurked the once beautiful town.

And his legs hurt so much, well actually his whole body was aching. For the entire time he had been here, all he was to do was dance, dance, dance. Luckily he had water, but even if he stopped for a drink of more than four seconds, Bill would be on his case faster that the speed of light, practically. 

The only company he had were the monsters, they sometimes stood there, laughing at his feeble attempts to escape, or sometimes they would sit there, bored, that there was nothing to do for the hour. Bill rarely ever showed up, he was off somewhere. The last time he remembered seeing him was Bill's violent rage of the face that he couldn't escape the town of Gravity Falls. He remembered Bill picking up a golden statue and looking at it like he'd found the answer to his problem, which Gideon could only assume he did. He just hoped that whoever it was wouldn't spill the beans.

Now, with no one to constantly watch him, Gideon happily took advantage of the situation. He flopped on the ground of the cage as it creaked slightly. By the looks of it, one blow could snap the chains. Panting, he laid on the ground. Maybe if he hadn't stood up to Bill, he wouldn't be here. Maybe he would be happily enjoying a drink of... whatever demon's drink. Then he probably wouldn't have learned how arrogant he was being, and Mabel probably would've been trapped in her bubble forever. He was hoping that Dipper had reached his twin's prison, even though he never found out what was inside.

Unfortunately, Gideon's brief moment of peace abruptly ended. The sound of shackles being dragged across the floor filled the room, he guessed it was coming from down the hall, whatever was in the chains was obviously not enjoying it. The person seemed to be grunting and occasionally the sharp cry of pain and Bill's voice screaming "Keep it moving! filled the hall." Gideon hastily stood up and began to dance his famous showstopper dance once more as the cage creaked violently, he swore he heard a snap. 

That's when he saw Bill's large triangular figure enter the main part of the pyramid. In his hand he was clutching the ends of two bright glowing chains, behind him, being dragged on the floor was a person. He couldn't make out who, but he saw a trench coat and a red sweater. The man's arms were raised, apparently the chains Bill was holding were the ones connected the shackles on the man's arms.

"Alright, Smart guy! Your obviously making me do this the hard way, you really are stubborn, has anyone ever told you that?" Bill jeered. The man rose with a red glow around him, Bill centered him in the middle of the pyramid, right in front of the red eye. The chains end automatically fastened to four corners. The main struggled to try to escape, but he remained in vain. That's when Gideon finally saw the face of the struggling man. It was Stan! But it wasn't in a way, though his face looked quite like Stan's, there were a few noticeable differences, he was pretty sure Stan wouldn't wear a trench coat. And was positive that he didn't have a grey streak in his hair. The man looked at Bill with a very threatening glance shining in his eyes.

"I won't tell you! And no matter what you do will change my mind!" This Stan-looking-man almost spat at the Demon. For reasons, the demon found humor in this man's attempts to throw down Bill, he laughed and wiped his eye as if to wipe a tear.

"We'll see who's acting so smug after a while, Stanford." Stanford, that was this guys name. Wait, wasn't the Mystery Shack's Stan also named Stanford, there were two of them! The demon backed a few feet away from Stanford, and his eye began to grow bright blue. Stanford's face dropped from anger to confusion, than for a sharp second Gideon thought he saw fear.

Bill light out a bright blue jolt of electricity, that hit Stanford he let out a strong scream that made Gideon want to cover his ears. "No, NO!" Ford yelled out. After a few long agonizing seconds, Bill's eye stopped glowing, Stanford, now smoking looked up at Bill.

"No." He simply said. Bill simply put his hand on his non-existent chin. 

"Hmm, electricity isn't the strongest, we'll come back to that somewhere later." Bill pondered on, his face simply lit up and he snapped his fingers. With the snap, Stanford's eyes suddenly went from white with brown pupils to dark black. His mouth opened, as if he were to scream, but no sound came out. Gideon covered his eyes, would Bill kill Stanford? He did not want to see that! He moved his fingers a bit to see that Ford's body had gone limp, his eyes were still open though. Bill snapped his fingers again and Stan's eyes went back to normal, he gulped in a huge amount of air and began panting.

"Y-you, what d-did you do!" He yelled at Bill, Bill simply shrugged,

"Oh, just used my new powers to remove your soul and put it back in." Gideon almost fainted. 

So that's how it went, Bill would find new methods to torture Ford, some of them made Gideon clutch his hair, hoping when it would be over. At one point, Ford's chains fell, and he himself fell on the ground. When Bill snapped his fingers, a huge slab of concrete fell on him. As each moment went on, Bill would add more weights on the man's back. At about five, Gideon hears a sharp crack that made him let out a cry. Fortunately, Bill didn't hear it because Ford swore loudly at that same moment. At one point, after discovering flames hurt the human body effectively, Ford didn't move, his body was unusually pale and limp. Bill just let out a laugh as Gideon felt something churning in his stomach. Oh gosh, he had killed him! But all Bill did was snap again and the man woke up, he gasped and moved his limbs again.

After a while, or at least eternity what it felt like to Gideon, even Bill got tired. He threw his hands up in exasperation and began yelling at Ford.

"Why are you so hard to break! I swear, I'll make you spit that equation right out!" Bill exclaimed. He let out a frustrating scream and headed out towards the triangle shaped door.

After he had left, Gideon shifted his attention toward the man hanging by the chains, who had let out a pained groan.

"Uh, excuse me s-sir." Gideon quavered, he didn't think it was honestly the best time to talk to him right now, but hey when you got the time, do it.

Ford turned to look at him and his eyes widened in shock. 

"How could Bill be as evil to let a child witness this!" He exclaimed. And then he sighed. "I apologize you had to see all that." 

"Yea, but who are you exactly?" 

"My name is Stanford Pines." He said flatly. Now it was Gideon's turn to be surprised, he was utterly confused, two Stanford Pines!

"Wait! There are two Stanford Pines!" Gideon exclaimed. Ford looked confused for a seconds and then rolled his eyes. 

"The Stanford you know probably wears a fez and a suit, right?" He asked and Gideon nodded. "Right, that's my brother, who is not Stanford, he's Stanley, sorry about the really similar names, dad wasn't very creative." Ford didn't look too happy at the mention of his dad, in fact, he acted as if it were a pained memory. Gideon was now even more baffled. What in blazes was going on!? That's when Gideon noticed Ford looked at him as if he were thinking deeply. "Hey, I recognize you, your that kid who tried to kill my nephew cause Mabel wouldn't date you! That was very selfish of you. I remember Mabel talking about you."

Gideon felt his face turn a dark red. He wasn't fond of remembering his past now that he had learned out his wrong ways. But Ford was still being very vague. "Y-yes, I know about that. But who are you! And why did Stanf-Stanley steal your name?" 

"Well, since my niece and nephew knew you and you seem like you've changed. You actually stood up to Bill, which is very brave. I guess it would be OK to tell you. It happened after this accident between me and my brother, I gave him one of my journals, they contain information on the supernatural ability in this town-"

"Your The Author of the Journals!" OH my GOSH!" Gideon started jumping up and down in the cage. This man was the guy he'd been looking for, he had written all the journals! When the chain let out a snap, he stopped jumping. Clearing his throat, he continued listening to the Author's story.

"Heh, you remind me of Dipper, he started screaming so loud." The author said.

"Wait, Sir-"

"Just call me Ford."

"O-OK, Ford. Where were you this whole time, I've been to your brother's house a lot, and I've never seen you." Gideon asked. 

"It's hard to explain bit's and pieces, so I think we should start from the beginning. It started in Glass Shard Beach...." Ford began to tell Gideon his story, even the parts with Cipher. After telling about how he got back to his own dimension, Gideon interrupted his story.

"Are you ever going to apologize to your brother?" Ford looked slightly shocked, he wasn't expecting that honestly. "I mean, he did break your project. A-and throw you into the portal. But it was a mistake right? And he should be saying sorry to you too! For all you've been through. But he did spend thirty years trying to bring you back, didn't he?" Gideon saw Ford deflate a little bit. "If you both want to be friends again, one of you is gonna have to man up and apologize first."

Ford looked at Gideon and let out a small laugh. "Your a really wise kid you know that. All these years, I've been trying to undo my mistakes, I can't believe I trusted Bill Cipher! I was a fool back then-"

For the second time, Gideon interrupted Stanford. "Sorry, I keep interrupting. But your not a fool! I made the same mistake you did. I found your second journal and made a deal with Cipher. We were all desperate back then"

Ford was astonished. This boy, who couldn't be more than ten, had found one of his journal. Great, he knew he should've burned those journals. He couldn't imagine all the suffering the boy had to face. Once again, Stanford Pines had screwed up.

"I admit, I was horrible, I asked Bill to go inside Stanford's, I mean, Stanley's mind so I could steal the deed to the Shack. I wanted to posses the first journal to open the Gateway to infinite power, seeing as that's what led us here. I'm sort of glad I didn't find it. And, it was selfish of me."

"Well, you were wise enough to learn from your mistakes. It took me a long time for me to understand mine." Ford flatly said, staring it the ground. 

"Yeah, but when Cipher was torturing you, You never gave in to his temptations. I-i'm pretty sure another person would've given in. You're not a bad person. We've all made mistakes in our time, sure it might take some time to understand, but as long as we do. It's OK." Gideon said.

Ford looked utterly bewildered. These was impressively mature for a kid. And Gideon was right, the more he thought about it, the more he realized about his brother. The one who had sacrificed the sake of the world just to save his twin. Ford looked at Gideon, about to say something, but that's when the unmistakable laugh of Bill Cipher filled both humans ears. And this time, he wasn't alone. 

When Bill entered the pyramid, Gideon yelped and started to dance once again. Behind Bill was his gang of monsters, all laughing. 

"Fordsy here was being incredible stubborn, so I thought I'd show him a thing or two. I'm feeling much better after destroying that building, now let's get back to business." Bill said, cracking his knuckles. "I claimed we would resort to electricity later, Oh heck, why not now!"

Bill's eye started glowing blue once more, Ford could fathom what was going to happen next, as his eyes widened.

"No, no, NO!" Ford screamed, he tried moving his arms, but they were stuck in place. The monsters were laughing as the man screamed in pain, enjoying his discomfort. 

"Ready to talk now?" Bill asked nonchalantly.

"I won't, I won't let you into my mind!" He yelled at the demon. But he only laughed.

"Whaddaya say? Another five-hundred volts?" Before anyone could say anything, a rumble came from below the pyramid, and suddenly a dinosaur head burst in from the door, sending debris all over the ground.

From the huge hole, Ford could see the huge robot structure. He and Gideon both let out a gasp. It was the Mystery Shack, but with the accomplice of other things.

"Hench-maniacs, you know what to do!" Bill shouted.

The Final Showdown was just beginning.


End file.
